Yugi's Story
by Stungun
Summary: In Domino City, reporters interveiw Yugi Moutou soon after he was recovered from the rage of the so called, 'Domino Free Zone'. He's up and running again to tell the tale for the first time.
1. Yugi

Chapter 1

Yugi

AN: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. It rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

DO NOT SUE!

YUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGIYUGI

Welcome to Domino City, home to 4 million pedestrians.

Our story begins at a special game shop….

A game shop that's home to millions of Duel Monster cards…

A game shop owned by a old man…..

An old man with a grandson….

Yugi is that grandson's name,

And Sugoroku Moutou is the grandfather.

Words Straight From Duel Monster's Master, Yugi:

"Hello. My name is Yugi Moutou. I live in Domino City, and I go to Domino High School.

My grandfather owns a game shop, so I help around. I collect a few Duel Monster's cards.

I inherited my whole deck from my grandpa. I would like it if there was no violence in the world.

I defeated Seto Kaiba in a duel and he won another against me. My life isn't important now,

I'm guessing what you want to hear is an adventure. An adventure you can enjoy. Not my adventure

to Pegasus's Castle. That one sucked. How about my adventure across Domino's Free Zone.

Domino's Free Zone is 3009 acres of land where you can do anything. Basically a hideout for

thugs, and other bad people. We'll talk like this again in Chapter 2, Yugi's Story!"

~Yugi Moutou 


	2. Yugi's Story

Chapter 2

Yugi's Story

"Oh! Hey! It's me Yugi! You're here to hear the beginning of My Story, right?"

Well it all started when I was mopping the floor, and Grandpa came in

and said, "Yugi, did you hear about that crappy free zone the public's making?"

I replied, "Oh Grandpa. It's not bad. Me and the gang are gonna be hanging around

that place." That was the wrong thing to do. "But Yugi…. It will be a goldmine of

thugs and other horrible, horrible people!" I said, "Grandpa….. If the public is

making it and it's going to open it to public, it will be safe!" Grandpa replied,

"Oh all that safe crap won't help you! Don't hang out there! Super Weenie Resturant

has plenty of safe space! Why, you're a member!" I whispered, "Yeah, when I was 2."

"All I'm trying to tell you that free zone wont have any cops or safety patrolers."

Grandpa said. I said, "Come on! The free zone will have millions of cops! Cops

doing free things." "Yugi…" Grandpa pleaded, "don't hang out there.." "I can do

what I want to do!" I said simply. "YUGI! IF YOU HANG OUT THERE…I'LL..

I'LL…GROUND YOU!" Grandpa yelled. "Then ground me.." Grandpa was

standing there with a puzzled face. I whispered, "Hag.."

I went to go meet Joey, and the rest of the gang at the construction site

Of the Free Zone. We saw some idiots doing drugs, jumping in front of the

Crane. Besides all the drug users, the Free Zone was a nice place. It had a few

Houses here and there, some apartment buildings, and a lot of empty service

Buildings. "So Joey," I said, "what do you think the Free Zone is gonna turn out to be?"

"A successful hunk of land.." I stared at him for awhile, thinking, What?

"Umm… Joey I…." "What I mean is it'll be successful and since it's 3009 acres…

you know… it's big." Joey explained. "So Tristan what do you think?"

"Well, my dad said never to go near it. Does that mean it's bad?" Tristan asked.

"Same thing happened from my grandpa, the hag…" I said, "Never belive them."

All my attention froze when I saw Seto Kaiba. While Tristan was blabbing about 

Something, I was thinking, Why is Seto Kaiba here? "Hey Kaiba" I asked,

"Why are you here?" "Huh? You really want to know?"

AN: Sooo? Another short chapter. I'll tell you why they're short.

It's because I like to get the chapters out quicker and I get Writers Block a lot.

Leave a review!

~Stungun 


	3. Yugi Story(Part 2)

Chapter 3 Yugi's Story (2nd Part)  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry, the chapters are still short.(  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhhh." I was going to say yes but his stare had caught my attention more than words. "Well?" He said impatiently. I could see humanoid creatures burning in fire in his eyes, as if he wasn't the real Kaiba. "Uh.not anymore." "Yugi!" said Tea."Where did you go? Tristan was babbling about crap, I didn't even know you left!" When I turned back to see Kaiba once more, he was gone out of thin air. "What the?" I said. "C'mon Yugi" tea yelled. "Oh..Coming!!"  
  
At My Campsite..  
  
"I saw humanoid creatures being burned in fire in Kaiba's eyes!" I said. Then they all looked at me, pupils small, silent. "What??" Then Tea whispered thing to Joey. "Whaddya mean Yugi gone off the nut?!?" Joey yelled. "Shut up Joey!" Tea yelled. I was sitting there silent, with joey and Tea arguing, and Tristan sleeping. All of the sudden, I was grabbed; my mouth was covered by a cold hand. I was taken far from my friends. I was chained to the wall, they uncovered my face and told me to answer all qestions or meet the consequences. "You piece of crap!" I yelled. "SHUT UP" He spoke, in mono tone. When Joey hears he'll rip you limb from limb crapper!" I yelled. "THE MASTER WILL MEET YOU KNOW, FOOLED LOG PONY" He said. I was disgusted in what he called me. "Fooled Log Pony?!?!?" I said with disgust. "SILENCE!!" Sombody Said. "I am the king of the underworld." He said. His servant reminded him, "Uhh sir? You're actully the head commander of the free zone." "Yeahh, but? I like being a king." He said in a whiny tone. "Fine. I am the Head comm.." "Yes, I know. Head commander of the free zone. I heard your servant." I said in a bossy attitude. He looked at his servant and whispered, "Fry him in the WarmthGenerator!" "No,no. Not the Warmth Generator! NOOOOOOOO!" He shrieked. "Now back to buissness. My name is MPJC." "So what does that stand for?" I asked. "Micheal Patrick Jimmy Carter." He replied. I raised my eyebrow. "Just call me MPJC."  
  
AN: Pretty short.. I'm running out of funny things so say yours in a review, OK? Sorry I just can't make it longer. If it stays this way, you'll have a lot more Chapters done and ready to read! Sorry to all who only saw ch1 + 2. 4 + 5 will come very soon! ~Stungun (P.S. it takes up to 24 hrs to submit a chapter so wait) 


	4. MPJC

Chapter 4

MPJC

AN: If I keep this up, I'll have a lot of chapters! J 

"YUGI!" yelled Tea. "MOUTOU!" yelled Tristan. "SHRIMP!!" yelled Joey "JOEY!!" yelled Tristan and Tea. "WHAT?" yelled Joey.

In MPJC's Lair

"Will this hurt?" I asked. "Only if you don't cooperate." MPJC said. "Oh….should I be worried?" I asked. "Yes" MPJC answered. "L Uhh ohh.." I said. "Give me the Dark Magician.." MPJC said. "Never!"

"Then die!!!" MPJC Declared. "Drop him in the Pit." The sevant asked, "Which?" "II" He said.

"Uhhh…." The servant mumbled stiff. When I awoke I was on a crane. "Let him drop in….10….9….8….7….6…"

MPJC declared. "Uh Oh!" "4….3…2…" I kicked my sneaker off in his face. "You rodent!!" he said, "ZEERO!!"

After that I remember falling down The Pit II. The siding is clearly brick. But about 13 seconds later. The siding

turned into some metal. Approximatly 35 minutes later (yes I was still falling) the siding turned into…FUNNY BUNNIES? Then I hit hard on concrete floor 2 seconds later. "Ewwwwe!" I shrieked. "Naked Pictures of…..

KAIBA AND PEGASUS!?!?!" I shrieked. "That freaking hag!"

"Where is that Yugi? The Free Zone opens tommorow, we don't want him to miss it…" Tristan said.

"Probably at his Grandpa's Game Shop! To scared to sleep out side!" Joey taunted. "No. Yugi's done it before.

Something different," Tea said.

"Man this is just horrible. My horrible, horrible day. First, being told I can't hang out in the Free Zone.

Then, kidnapped. Next, tossed down a pit. Lastly, THIS!!" I complained. "Where am I, anyways?" I asked myself.

"Hey this looks familiar. *GASP* It's Pegasus's…" "….Castle!Hehehe. MINE!" MPJC said.

AN: Yes, MPJC is Pegasus. Maxmillion Pegasus Jackass Crawford. (In my warped mind).

Yes he is gay.He loves Seto!

"Ohh! the entrance!" I said. I dashed for it. All of the sudden Seto Kaiba jumped in front of me, the flaming creatures still in eyes. "Kaiba?" I asked. "Wrong Yugi. I'm a clone…"

AN: I'm getting the hang of Cliff Hangers J !

R & R ! 

~Stungun


	5. The Duel (Part 1)

Chapter 5

The Duel (Part 1)

AN: The continuation from "I'm a clone…"!! I had to write Chapter 5 off a ripped piece of paper!

"A clone?" I asked. "Right, Yugi." He said, "I demand a duel!" "A duel?" I asked. "You heard me

Log Pony." A disgusted face spawned across mine. "Log Pony?!!!?!" I yelled. "YOU WANT A DUEL

YOU GOT A DUEL!"

At the Arena….

"All right, we will wager 70 yen." The clone said, "Heads I win, Tails you lose." "Done" I said.

He whispered, "Idiot.." Then he said out loud, "Heads, I win." He announced. "Oh god.." I said.

" OK! Blue Eyes! Go! Now I sacrifice 2 more Blue Eyes, to become the Ultimate Blue Eyes!

Make your move so I can crush your monsters!" The Clone said. How could he have drawn all 3 

Blue eyes to transform them into Blue eyes Ultimate?, I thought, Huh? I drew the Dark Magician,

Magic Hats, and 3 Reinforcements. " I play the Dark Magician in Attack Mode…" I declared.

"Heh… That won't get you anywhere." He said. "And with it, I play Magic Hats. Now 4 hats

appear. 1 contains the Dark Magician. The others are empty." I said. "Fine! Blue Eyes Ultimate,

Attack the 2nd one to the right!" He yelled. A ray of light streamed out of it's mouth, hitting a hat.

"Hah, Clone. Empty hat." I said. "Now I set this Trap Card down." Huh? I drew a Two-Pronged Attack!

"OK Clone, your turn." Suddenly a grin appeared on his face. "If one can't beat you two will! Blue Eyes, Go!"

"WHAT! A 4th BLUE EYES?!?!?" I said in shock. " Now I sacrifice 2 more Blue Eyes to create, A 2nd Ultimate

Blue Eyes!" "WHAT!?!?!?!" I screeched. "I'll let you off this turn, to see your puny plan against my 2 Ultimate

Blue Eyes!" I drew the Curse of Dragon! I'll use it with my Two-Pronged Attack. "I set this Trap Card

down, and turn the 1st one over. Reinforcements! On my Dark Magician! Increasing it's attack by 500,

making 3000. I'll put this monster card face down in defense mode." I finished. "Hahahaha!! I play

Defense Block. Your face down monster will turn to Attack mode. But really, think of a good strategy."

He said. Good. He's giving me another chance. Good. Kuriboh. "I lay this Monster Card face down."

"Ha" He said briefly. "I also turn over my Trap. Reinforcements, to my Dark Magician. Making 3500."

"Rrrrr… No more chances! Blue Eyes Ultimate, attack!!?!?!"

"I've got to eliminate those 2 Blue Eyes Ultimates… for Yugi's sake…."

AN: All the humor is floating away…. Any ideas? I put a review up telling to say a funny thing so I can

put it in my story… anyone listening? Alright… I accept if you put what you might want the next Chapter or Story to be like in a review. Thanx!

~ Stungun 


	6. The Duel (Part 2)

                                                            Chapter 6

                                                            The Duel (Part 2)

AN: I left you hanging when somebody said, "I've got to eliminate those 2 Blue Eyes Ultimates…. For Yugi's sake.

"If I don't eliminate those 2 Blue Eyes,  Yugi will be stuck in Pegasus's Castle forever…. Computer! Download the battle stats of Yugi v.s. Clone Me." "DOWNLOADING….." 

"Hmmm…. Now download a Virus into the first Blue eyes Ultimate."  "But Seto Kaiba!

That's impossible. The cards were created from this computer. They are holograms."

"Then show me the files they were created on. "OPENING….." "He created a file in the My Computer. Computer erase the BEWDU1 file." "CLEARING ALL….." 

At the Arena…

"Blue Eyes Ultimate, Attack!!!!!!" "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" "What the hell?" "What happened to his BEWD??" As the hologram erased from the field the other one's Attack Points became 0000.

"Rrrrrr… I'm nailed…" "Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician's attack

counted as direct attack points. "What? I drew a **blank card!" "Dark Magician Dark Magic Attack!" Our life points ended up like: Yugi: 8000 Clone: 1000. "How am I supposed to defend myself?" He asked. "I don't know. Dark Magician, Obliverate!" As the final blow was struck, the blast targeted the clone, the same way you attack a monster.**

"Noooooooooo!!!!!" He screamed. "I salute you clone."

"Yeah!!!!" Seto yelled. "So Seto, it seems you helped defeat my clone of you."

"What? Pegasus…" "In doing so, you have violated your own honor code."

"My honor code?" "Yes your honor code, passed down by your true parents. Saying,

'In the accident of our death, Seto will be taken to the orphanage by Gosaburo

Kaiba, then tricked and taken home by Gosaburo.'" "So?" "I'm not finished. 'Seto is **not**

Allowed to kill Gosaburo or Mokuba, or anyone related alive.'" "Related? He was **my **clone

Not a family member!" " Still. Now I will capture you." "I'd like to see you try.."

A spear came out of his hand a struck Kaiba in the stomach. "Holy ****…"

AN: Kaiba? Die? Or Alive? Find out in chapter 7!  


	7. Free Zone

                                                                        Chapter 7

                                                                        Free Zone

AN: Last Chapter. 

            Pegasus, holding a spear launcher, says, "So Seto, now what are you going to do? With poison flowing through your veins?" (Insert maniacal laughter here) "What are you laughing at? The president of Kaiba Corp will never go without armor, jackass!" He opens his jacket to reveal a bulletproof vest. He runs over, jumps and kicks Pegasus unconscious. Pegasus flies into a big red button. 'SELF DESTRUCT IN 30' Seto ran as

fast as possible. He ran out the Emergency Exit. When he got outside, he saw me.

I knew he was troubled. I started to ask but he said instantly, "Free Zone…. self destruct…30 seconds..." I didn't understand. '27 seconds'. He grabbed me by the

hand. We ran fast. '24 seconds'. The clock was ticking. We were running so fast, but it wasn't enough. '19 seconds' "We've got like 20 seconds to get out" Seto said. '16 seconds'. I tripped over a rock. Seto immediately helped me up. '10 seconds'. Then Seto

instantly stopped. His eyes were wide, wide with fear. I asked, "Seto… What's wrong?"

Seto grabbed me. He ran into the employees' room. He stuffed me in the refrigerator.

I heard him jump into another fridge. '3….2…1….' then, it happened. The whole area had blown up. The blast was so strong it melted parts of the fridge and scorched my skin.

I was so hot. I thought, 'God…If you want to take me to heaven…. Do it now!!'

Then I blanked out. I awoke still in the fridge. There was pain everywhere. I couldn't move. I heard faintly, sirens. I heard someone get up. Seto ripped the door off of

my fridge. I saw him all burnt. He said so tiredly, "The door is hot… I can't open it."

We heard someone walking outside. Seto grabbed a broken stick of metal. He slammed it against the door. The door popped open. Fire fighters came in and helped Seto, but didn't notice me. I screamed loud. That caught their attention. They took Seto and I, and put us in an Ambulance. They rushed us to the hospital. The doctors and nurses were doing blood tests and skin analysis. The doctors told me I was going to be fine. They told

me I was going to wobble and limp when I walk and might get scared if I saw another

explosion. Seto really saved me. I would've died if I hadn't seen Seto and he hadn't seen me. That's my story, so all you reporters…. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!

                                                            THE END    


End file.
